User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia
You have no new messages (Loser! You get rickrolled all on your own! So go away, K? Punk. Your mother is calling, you antisocial megolomanicak! Go away!) {| class="infobox" style="width:250px; float: right; border: 1px #AAAAAA solid;" Notice I will not be hear until Wensday, so bye! gtg--CC Uh... WTF? I never said anybody in particular vandalized Pikipedia. And I've never heard of you or seen you either. Unless you're the same vandal that wrote something derrogatory about Quill in the Temple of Courage and had that taken off then I'm afraid you're entirely mistaken. The same guy that did that had the same IP for the vandalism on Pikipedia. Portal-Kombat Ah. I checked the Temple of Courage and you're referring to the 35 anonymous votes for Zant? I didn't comment on that one. Yeah, it was pretty crazy now that I've looked. Portal-Kombat Zant's votes There is no way that those votes were in any way "legal": this is the original edit, in which one IP, who is usually only entitled to one vote, added considerable votes than allowed. Where's your logic in saying that such an act is "legal"? Please don't make baseless statements like that again. --AuronKaizer ' 14:43, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Why Zeldapedia Why do you use Zeldapedia over Zelda Wiki.org? If you come by here and see this question feel free to answer it. No reason, I picked this place first and I see no need for me to be on two canon Zelda wikis at once. I had just become a member of Pikipedia and Zelda is another one of my favorite series. Portal-Kombat Its the one that showed up in the search engine first. --[[User:Moblin slayer|'Moblin]] [[User talk:Moblin slayer|''Slayer]] 22:22, 26 June 2009 (UTC) I wanted to help make ZeldaWiki.org look like a sack of potatoes when i come across some good info to put here. Plus, despite all the backgrounds, extra pictures, etc. It looked boring. You could not make clubs, there were barely much members to meet and talk to. So....also, if i never joined, i would not have met the members, and i probably wouldn't have befriended UP on youtube =/--Shade Link (talk) 16:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) See Also Signatures Temple of Courage Wake the Wind Beedle Userpage Now What? Precaution C2, WATCHER wanys me to tell you to forget about the message above because it was a bad idea.Mr.Fairy Hall of Wizzrobes Hey there = Thanks = Talk Bubbles Hey, Mister... Hello! ~Since you asked, Can you help me make a user box? Thanks ;] --SageofWater (talk) 00:28, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ~Yay!! Okay. Could you make one with Adult Princess Ruto? And then like, Blue on top with White text, and then white on the bottom with blue text? THANKYOU! ;] --SageofWater (talk) 22:54, 29 June 2009 (UTC) ~or not... --SageofWater (talk) 04:50, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Code '--C2' Code: '--C2' If you want the zant image bigger, then change the px. Like 50px is max though.... (or else ur sig will be HUGE). UberPhoeb 21:21, 29 June 2009 (UTC) HMN Userpage Cleanup Temple of Stalfos Hello, you have been invited to join my club, and your rank will be Captain. Hope to hear from you!--Shade Link (talk) 21:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Yes, all members Captain and over can recruit.--Shade Link (talk) 21:54, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Join Club Plz Template:Stals Club templates are not allowed to have their own pages. You'll have to copy/paste the template each time. That said, I'll wait a bit for you to respond before deleting it.--'Bek' (talk) 01:14, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Colors I would say just monkey around with different wordings or characters to format the color you want. Check the coding of this message to see what I mean. It'll be a lot of trial and error, unless you can find a better way.--'Bek' (talk) 04:14, 2 July 2009 (UTC) W00T W00Ters for } |text = Thanks for making these Cc! }} So i dunno i dont rly listen to punk. haha '--C2' 00:49, 9 July 2009 (UTC) i have 2 C's in my name. CC if you want, as more people call me that, anyways. '--C2' 01:04, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Club Featured articles instead of , right?|17:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC)}} :working on it, why?'--C2' 17:22, 14 July 2009 (UTC) template, but we should merge the previous and former featured article pages into previous featured articles. Former featured article sounds like the page was good enough, but then it got worse, or we realized it was terrible. So I'll merge everything into previous featured articles, and then we'll have all the information in one place. Oh, and I'll change to say "Previous" instead of "Former".|17:26, 14 July 2009 (UTC)}} :yes, yes. previous sounds better. and we only have 2007, and 2008, mayb want to start 2009 while your at it. just a thought. '--C2' 17:28, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :good good. can i helpout with the Featured Articles as well? two people can get alot more done than one. '--C2' 17:32, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :okay. im just doing a run-down any last previous featured articles. there doesn't appear to be any more, but you never know~! '--C2' 17:37, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :so, do you want to wait? or just do it manually? im fine with either, except it could take a while for them to load themselfves, on the same token, it could take a while if we do it manually as well. '--C2' 17:49, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :i can be patient. no biggie, just let me know if we need to manually put them in, without them being in the right catagory. '--C2' 17:56, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :okay, just explain to me how do we fix them? '--C2' 18:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :okay! ill work until your back! '--C2' 18:40, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Rank } |text = Congratulations! }} Once again Once again, I forgot why Flashpenny got banned, before he made Big poe. can you please give me a link showing what he had done at first?--Shade Link (talk) 23:10, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Lmao